Early Summer
by FieryArtemis
Summary: Summer is coming early much to the dismay of the Spirit of Spring, Rapunzel. Merrida would have just appreciated it if Rapunzel didn't take it out on her. A short one shot starring Rapunzel as the Spirit of Spring and Merrida as the Spirit of Summer. A Big Four/Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons crossover.


The breeze was cool and crisp but not uncomfortable. At least, not in Rapunzel's opinion. She was plenty comfortable with her feet bare and her thin cotton dress as she walked through the newly green meadow. It was early in the morning, with the sun just beginning to rise into the sky. Flowers and new life bloomed with each step she took. Jack's winter had been a little colder this past year than normal but it had left the ground full of water and nutrients just perfect for her plants. Spring was like the dawn of the year, a chance for new life. That was the chance she'd been given when she woke one morning with no memory but her name and a deep love of life. And Rapunzel was just the person to spread that love of life to everyone else in the world.

Bold yellows, delicate pinks, bright whites, and vibrant reds dotted the little field, matching the flowers and vines her long blonde hair was braided up with. She hummed a little to herself as she went, struggling slightly under the armful of flowers that she was trying to carry with her.

"Oops," she giggled as one tiny little flower fell from her bunch and landed on the ground. She turned about and reached out to pick it back up with her foot as bending down would definitely cause even more of her flowers to fall. However, it was too late. The small bloom had already taken root in the wet soil. Rapunzel huffed a little as she glowered down at it. Finally she gave a little sigh.

"Well if you're going to stay there the least you could do is be a little bigger." Rapunzel set her bundle of flowers down carefully on the ground before crouching on to her knees. She cupped her hands around the renegade flower and sang softly, "Flower gleam and glow. Petals unfurl and bloom brighten. Let your colors grow. Take root and never be forgotten."

Light emanated from her hands and her hair glowed with her power. The petals of the flower began to shift, slowly at first but then quickened. The petals broadened and the colors became so bright that it stood out against the backdrop of green. Rapunzel removed her hands from around the flower and smiled contentedly for a moment as she admired her handiwork. That Autumn Spirit wasn't the only one that could make art, she thought to herself.

"It's stunning," came a Scottish voice, cutting through her musings. Rapunzel knew that voice very well.

Rapunzel jumped up and turned around. "Merrida!" she called brightly in greeting.

A gentle spring breeze sprang up and blew through the flowers and grass, blowing past the Spirit of Summer. Merrida pushed a wayward red curl out of her face. It really didn't do much good for her though in Rapunzel's opinion as she noted how another curly strand sprang into her face. Merrida waved back to Rapunzel and started walking towards her. "It's good ta see you too Rapunzel. You've been working hard I see."

"Well of course I have." Rapunzel replied cheerily as she collected the rest of her flowers off the ground again. "I have to make sure that all the flowers and fruits and vegetables and trees and everything gets a good start otherwise it won't last through the summer."

Merrida glowered at Rapunzel as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Won't make it through my summer?"

"That's not what I meant!" Rapunzel cried quickly. Flowers fell out of her hands as as she shook her head fervently. "Flowers and plants need to have a good start or they...they."

"It's alright," Merrida laughed and assured Rapunzel as she bent down to pick up some of the fallen flowers. "I know what you meant."

"Right," Rapunzel grinned sheepishly before asking Merrida curiously, "What are you doing here? Summer doesn't start for another week and a half. No offense, but you're kinda making my green grass a little too dry."

Merrida cringed, "About the summer Rapunzel…"

Rapunzel stopped short, her smile faltering. "What about the summer?"

"Mother Nature has sorta decided that, well, summer needs to come early this year." Merrida told her cautiously.

"Did Jack put you up to this little joke?" Rapunzel laughed lightly. "He's always trying to cause some trouble in the name of fun."

"This isn't a joke Rapunzel. Mother Nature issued the order about seven hours ago." Merrida explained.

As if on cue, Rapunzel felt weight lift off of her neck and head. The flowers she was holding spilled from her hands, completely forgotten. Her hand shot behind her to her thick braid. She pulled it over her shoulder and her jaw dropped. Already her golden blonde hair was fading into a deep brown from the tips and shortening from the roots. Soon, as her spring came to an end, her hair would be completely mahogany in color and above her shoulders. She looked up, braid still in her hand, and stared at Merrida.

"Sorry," Merrida apologized with genuine remorse. "The order comes straight from Mother Nature herself."

"It's not fair!" whined Rapunzel as she stamped her foot on the ground. Already she could feel the summer dryness taking over her beautiful green grass. Tears sprang to her eyes and the sky answered in kind with fat raindrops. "Why does summer and winter get to come early and stay for months and months when my beautiful spring gets just a handful of days?"

A bolt of lightning lit up the sky and thunder boomed overhead. Merrida gave a sigh. "Rapunzel, you're going to drown your flowers." she pointed out matter of factly.

"I don't care!" groaned Rapunzel. "You're just going to dry them out and wither them anyways!"

"You know I don't want to." Merrida told her in aggravation. "Ohh, why can't you be more like Hiccup. He never gets so upset whenever Mother Nature orders an Indian summer. I swear sometimes you act more like a wee babe rather than the Spirit of Spring."

Rapunzel continued to fume in anger and rain continued to pour from the sky. It didn't take long before both she and Merrida were both soaked completely through their clothes. "This isn't fair and you know it Merrida." whined Rapunzel.

Merrida looked at Rapunzel, dead set on setting the girl straight. However, she saw the distressed look on Rapunzel's face and thought better of it. "Ooc!" she grumbled to herself before walking over to Rapunzel. She slowly patted Rapunzel on the shoulder awkwardly, "Maybe next turn of seasons Rapunzel. Besides, spring isn't over just yet. Don't you still have lots of other places that need your flowers and showers?"

Rapunzel sniffed and wiped her eyes. As her tears dried the rain began to let up into a light drizzle. "Some of my seeds haven't even germinated yet." admitted Rapunzel.

"That's the spirit." Merrida prodded brightly. "You still have lots of time to make your flowers bloom and share your art with the world. It's appreciated by everyone, me included."

Rapunzel smiled in return. "Thanks Merrida."

Merrida gave her one last pat before drawing her hand back again. Rapunzel flipped her darkening braid over her shoulder. "Merrida?" she started slowly, "Will you do me a favor?"

"What is it?" asked Merrida.

"Will you...will you look after my plants for me? Make sure they don't die."

"Of course," Merrida answered sincerely with a nod. "Wouldn't want to face your wrath next year. I'll let Jack suffer through that."

"Oh thank you!" Rapunzel yelled as she lunged forward and threw her arms around Merrida's neck. Merrida staggered backwards a bit before stabilizing herself and wrapping her arms around Rapunzel.

"Yeah, yeah." Merrida said shaking her head, "Now get along you. You need to get all your seeds planted and watered."

"You're right! Oh there's so much to do and not a lot of time to do it in!" Rapunzel stepped away from Merrida hurriedly and scooped up her flowers. She started off at a brisk jog, flowers falling as she went. "See you later Merrida."

Merrida smiled slightly and waved back as Rapunzel disappeared over a hill.


End file.
